PROJECT SUMMARY - VDDRC CELL IMAGING CORE We are fortunate at Vanderbilt to have one of the leading facilities for microscopic imaging of digestive disease-related processes. Thus, the Vanderbilt Digestive Disease Research Center (VDDRC) will continue to support the VDDRC Cell Imaging Core, operated by the Cell Imaging Shared Resource (CISR), and ensure that VDDRC-affiliated investigators will have full access to state-of-the-art imaging equipment and expert technical support to conduct sophisticated microscopy and analysis of tissue and cellular anatomy and physiology. By utilizing a large, well-established facility, the VDDRC Cell Imaging Core provides high levels of quality control, a dedicated, expert staff and a significant economy of scale for services that would be difficult (if not impossible) for individual investigators to establish and support. This organizational structure fits well with the centralized approach to prevent needless duplication of scientific resources within federally funded research centers, enabling focused development of technology that serves all Vanderbilt research, including VDDRC investigators. The overall goal of the VDDRC Cell Imaging Core is to provide the full range of modern microscopy and digital imaging capabilities and techniques to enable and accelerate digestive disease research at Vanderbilt through three objectives: 1) acquire and maintain state-of-the art optical and EM imaging technology; 2) train, assist, and encourage V D D R C -affiliated investigators to incorporate optical, EM, and in vivo imaging technologies into their research; and 3) develop new imaging technologies that will be useful for digestive disease research. Without VDDRC support, the breadth and quality of advanced microscopy service would be weakened, thus thinning resources available to advance digestive disease research. The VDDRC support grant also reduces the net cost of imaging service to VDDRC investigators and has helped provide financial stability essential to sustain historically high levels of service to VDDRC researchers. This stability has been vital to the successful acquisition of new instruments and services that support VDDRC researchers. During the past 5 years, investigators representing 71 separate VDDRC- affiliated laboratories have used all aspects of the CISR. Over the same period, the CISR initiatives taken to obtain equipment grants, combined with institutional contributions, have provided $4,766,063 in new capital equipment, managed by the CISR, for the benefit of VDDRC investigators. This includes super-resolution, 2- photon-excited fluorescence, multi-excitation TIRF, and other advanced microscopies. The Vanderbilt shared facilities system provides an efficient billing system, oversight and governance for the Cell Imaging Core at no extra cost to VDDRC members. The VDDRC Cell Imaging Core will continue to be a critical component in Vanderbilt's broad range of digestive disease research resources and will provide essential services that support the research of VDDRC-affiliated investigators during the next funding cycle.